Stat
A Stat or Statistic is a property given to characters and enemies in the Breath of Fire series. Each Stat affects the outcome of a battle either indirectly or directly, for example by deciding how many attacks a character can take before collapsing, how many attacks he/she can deliver to an enemy before it dies, or by making him/her act before the opponent. Stats can be increased in various ways, the most common being by increasing the Stat called Level. Other ways include using Items. Stats can also change temporarily when selecting a Formation. Derivative Stats Some stats derive their value based based on another stat and any modifiers that equipment provides to it. For example, Defense is merely the end sum of the Stamina stat and any Defense boots granted by a character's equipment. In such cases, Stamina would be a core stat, while Defense would be a derivative stat, as its value is directly derived from a core one. EXP Every defeated enemy awards some EXP, also known as Experience or Experience Points, which are equally split between the party members after the battle, unless one character used Monopolize, making them earn all EXP. When a character has enough EXP, he will gain a Level. Level After getting enough EXP, a character will gain one or more Levels. Based on the new Level the character got, as well as the Master he is apprenticed to, he will gain other stats and may also learn new abilities. Furthermore this stat is used to calculate the Level based damage which is used by enemies only, to damage a character even with insufficient Power. Power Power also known as Strength directly affects the damage physical attacks deal to targets. Power can be permanently increased by level progression, possibly modified via Masters, or by using Power Food. It can be temporarily increased by equipping weapons and certain shields, helmets and accessories. It can be increased in-battle by using items like Ginseng or abilities like War Shout, Might, Last Resort, etc. On the contrary power can be lowered through skills like Blunt. Defense Defense affects the damage diminished when attacked with a physical attack. It is also used for damage calculation (instead of Power) by some abilities like Charge. Defense can be permanently increased by level progression, possibly modified via Masters, or by using Protein. It can be temporarily increased by equipping Amour, shields, helmets, accessories, and certain weapons. It can be increased in-battle by using abilities like Protect, Shield. On the contrary power can be lowered through skills like Weaken. Stamina Vigor Intelligence Intelligence, also known as I.Q. and Wisdom affects the damage dealt by magical attacks to targets and may also reduce the magical damage a character receive. It is also used for damage calculation (instead of Power) by some abilities like Mind Sword. Intelligence can be permanently increased by level progression, possibly modified via Masters, or by using Fish-Head. It can be temporarily increased by equipping weapons and certain armour, shields and accessories. It can be increased in-battle by using abilities like Enlighten or Meditation (with Meditation wearing off after 1 physical attack). On the contrary intelligence can be lowered through skills like Mind Flay. Agility Agility, also known as Speed, decides the order in which characters and enemies gets their turn to act. If one character's Agility is remarkably higher than the enemies', they will get an EX Turn. It is also used for damage calculation (instead of Power) by some abilities like Flying Kick. Agility can be permanently increased by level progression, possibly modified via Masters, or by using Swallow Eye. It is also affected by nearly all equipment, since the Equipment's "weight" property lowers the Agility by in later games. The only Equipments that actually increase Agility are Speed Boots and, Rei-exclusive, Burglar Garb. It can be increased in-battle by using Speed. On the contrary, agility can be lowered through skills like Slow. Action Only seen Breath of Fire as ACT it stems off of Agility and affects the order in which characters in the players party will attack. Luck Fate Fate is only seen in Breath of Fire and stems off of Luck. Fate determines the critical hit chance as well as the chance for a character to dodge and attack. HP HP, also known as Hit Points, Health Points or simply Health, are reduced every time a character takes damage. If a character's Health reaches 0, he goes into Death-status and may be revived instantly by Willpower or later via abilities or Items. HP is also used for damage calculation in some games (instead of Power) by breath attacks like Ryu's Breath or Peco's Fire- or IceBreath. If Ryu's or Peco's HP are low these attacks won't really scratch the enemy. The same goes for the enemy's breaths. To restore HP (of an living ally) up to Max HP a character may use Abilities or Items. Outside a battle the party can rest at specific points like Inns or beds in some areas to refill HP to Max HP. While on the world map the party can camp and rest there, free of charge in Breath of Fire III and Breath of Fire IV. Max HP Max HP obviously acts as a limit, so HP cannot go over the character's Max HP. Max HP can only be increased, permanently, by level progression, possibly modified via Masters, or by using Life Shard. Max HP can be lowered temporarily in some games such as Breath of Fire III by an unnamed hidden counter which starts at 0 for each character. This hidden counter can be increased by the following: * Character dies in battle and is left unrevived when battle ends (max 5 points) * Character uses Disembowel in battle (max 5 points) * Use of Mandrake for healing the Character (max 9 points) * Extreme thirst in the desert, affecting all party members (max 9 points) :Note: If a character starting with a value of 7 dies in battle, the counter stays at 7. The Max HP will be lowered by counter * 10%. (e.g. using Disembowel 5 times results in half Max HP) The reduced Max HP will be marked yellow on the status screen. Resting in an Inn, or what the game considers a proper resting facility, will reset all counters to 0. However, camping or using the water jug when traveling in the desert will not. AP Many Abilities use AP, also known as Ability Points. If a character has not enough AP for an Ability, he cannot use it. Some Abilities need 0 AP so they can always be used, unless blocked via Silence. Trump can only be used, when the character has 0 AP. Items can be used to restore AP (of an living ally) up to Max AP. Transfer can be used to transfer AP from one character to another or, in conjunction with items like the Spirit Ring, restore some AP. Outside a battle the party can rest at specific points like Inns or beds in some areas to refill AP to Max AP. While on the world map the party can camp and rest there, free of charge. Max AP Like HP and Max HP, Max AP acts as a limit, too, so AP cannot go over the character's Max AP. Max AP can only be increased, permanently, by level progression, possibly modified via Masters, or by using Magic Shard. Willpower This hidden stat increases the probability of a "Guts!" event. These events automatically revives a character with 1 HP after getting killed in battle by any move (even sacrifice). When this happens a "Guts!" message appears, along with another message unique to the character. "Guts!" can be triggered multiple times in a battle. When it triggers negative statuses will be gone (Poison, Silence, etc.), positive ones will be kept (Berserk, Last Resort, etc.) as well as all stat-modifiers (e.g. ATK.UPs and SPD.Downs) Willpower can be permanently increased to a maximum of 99 only by using something like Moxa, or while equipping accessories like a Lion's Belt increases Willpower by 10 points per belt, as long as they are worn. Willpower for Breath of Fire III Resistances The resistances are the affinity, or rather the ability to resist, the corresponding elemental attacks, effects and moves one character has. It is not possible to change the innate resistances permanent. However, resistances can be changed temporarily with equipment or via Masters. Surprise, Reprisal, Critical, Dodge, Accuracy Surprise affects your chances for surprise attacks when starting random battles. Reprisal affects the probability of reprisals triggering against physical attacks. Can be set to 100 for 1 round by using Counter. Critical affects the probability to land a critical hit. Dodge affects the probability to dodge physical attacks, which normally should hit. Accuracy affects the probability of actually hitting the enemy. Like with resistances, there is no legal way to change these values permanently, it can only be changed temporarily up to the 100 cap with equipment or by apprenticing Masters. Breath of Fire III: Drop These enemy-exclusiv rate affects the chances of dropping an item after the battle. Using Charm will increase the chances, but this works only once. Each enemy can have 1 item to drop. The LV of the character increase the chance to acquire an item too. Steal This enemy-exclusiv rate affects the chances of stealing an item via Pilfer or Steal. Using Charm will increase the chances remarkably, but this works only once. Each enemy can have 1 item to steal. If an item was not stolen it can be dropped after the battle like normal drop items. Category:Breath of Fire III Stats Category:Game mechanic Category:Breath of Fire Stats Category:Breath of Fire II Stats Category:Breath of Fire IV Stats Category:Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter Stats